


Furry Little Problem(s ?!)

by french_squash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Basically Remus reading surrounded by a bunch of cats, Fluff, Fluffy, Gryffindor Common Room, Lots of Cats, Padfoot - Freeform, Remus Lupin Fest 2019, the content we've all been waiting for, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_squash/pseuds/french_squash
Summary: An illustration of Remus with Padfoot and cats





	Furry Little Problem(s ?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to our wonderful mods Muse, Gigi, Arty, Kit and Ivy for putting together this lovely fest for Remus ♥


End file.
